


Metamorphism

by Garbage_Never_Die



Series: Mafia AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Never_Die/pseuds/Garbage_Never_Die
Summary: 科尔知道这不仅是场空梦。他永远神态纯洁的义弟，就是父亲隐秘地宠爱着的情妇。





	Metamorphism

_康纳骑在父亲的胯上……_

荒淫的春梦。

穿透半掩的房门的罅隙，柯尔只能窥见少年人颤抖着的赤裸脊背，以及曲线优美的腰臀。他愣怔地看着年长者肤色稍深的大掌逡巡在康纳奶白的躯壳上，抚摸、再抚摸，又折返，缓慢且肉欲。那些柯尔不曾目睹的小痣星星点点地散布，在汉克的指缝间时隐时现，像是引诱人来逐个烙下亲吻般。康纳揽着男人埋在他胸前的脑袋，凌乱地呻吟、喘息、啜泣。柯尔完全能够凭想象勾勒出此刻正发生的一切。少年稚嫩小巧的乳头肯定早已被吸吮得肿胀而鲜艳，仿佛两粒红珍珠似地挺立，任由牙齿舌头去挑逗亵玩。他的父亲一边抽插挺送，一边舔咬过康纳单薄的胸脯、鼓突的锁骨与纤细的脖颈，伸手掰开后者丰满的雪丘。柯尔情不自禁地瞪圆双目，盯紧沾有白浆的、吞吃入整根壮硕阳物的肛口。窄幼的洞穴被近乎残忍地彻底抻平，磨蹭到烂熟的腔壁略微外翻，显露着一副冶艳淫靡的情状。他猛然通体哆嗦了一下，慌忙移走视线，径直撞见一对和自己如出一辙的蓝眼睛。

接着他惊呼一声坐起，掉出了梦境。热血朝头顶一拥而上。粗重的呼吸在耳孔内激荡，心跳隆隆作响。柯尔大汗淋漓，衣裤湿黏黏地贴附着身体，随夜风的不停吹拂而逐渐失温。

过分真实的画面仍旧驻留在脑海，他知道这不仅是场空梦。他永远神态纯洁的义弟，就是父亲隐秘地宠爱着的情妇。于是曾经困扰柯尔的疑惑与违和现在全部有了解释。那种从康纳四肢百骸的每个细节中流泻的、因欲望的无休止浸润而蓬勃生长的情色感彰显着存在，任何原本缺少意义的行为在他眼里好似都蓦地尽数成了明晃晃的性的暗示。他还记得康纳常常把玩华盛顿硬币的手指是如何状似无意地擦过父亲的西装袖口；记得当父亲爱怜地摩挲他浮着浅粉色的颧骨时，他是怎么让他湿润又多情的棕眼睛眨动的；记得在年长者的怀抱内，他驯顺地依偎进对方的臂弯，抿着嘴唇笑得羞怯而甜蜜的模样。

如此矛盾的、天真和放浪的结合体，蛊惑人心的芬芳的罪恶……

肉身交媾的淫梦持续入侵他的思绪，令柯尔难以安眠。他披上睡袍离开卧室，在大宅中随处游逛，漫无目的。深夜远不像日间似地嘈杂，所有微弱的声响皆变得分外惹耳起来。忽然，正耽溺于情欲漩涡的、年轻男孩儿绵软的鼻音一下子攫住柯尔的听觉，使途经客厅的他立即一顿，下意识闪身躲进阴影。他没料到自己竟会再一次撞破父亲与康纳的性事。

壁炉内的余火闪烁着，把少年的肌肤映衬得鲜血般猩红，把汗液与泪水映衬得蜂蜜般晶莹。厚实的领带缠绕着，遮蔽了康纳的眼睛。他像只初生还不懂行走的雏鹿一样蜷缩在长绒地毯上，十指以及两唇阵阵颤搐，吐着截舌尖，棕色的发丝散乱地铺展，凝脂似的胸脯起起伏伏。汉克捉着身下人的腰杆，不加怜惜地将他狠狠贯穿。胯部同臀瓣相击，噼噼啪啪，盖不住从康纳的喉咙里冲出的哭叫。

“求您，求求您……不要……”他趁汉克凑近时急切地索吻，粉扑扑的脸颊蹭着他的胡须，“不……别停下，再、再快些……”

这漂亮的少年羔羊一样恭顺，呜呜咽咽地任凭男人舔吮软滑的舌。血管里，欲念的岩浆正疯狂奔流，直烧得柯尔头晕目眩、面酣耳热。渴望像虫蚁似地沿着脊柱爬向私处，酥酥麻麻，噬咬他濒临崩溃的理智。在康纳被快感所烘哑的吟哦中，柯尔的阴茎渐渐勃起，令他不禁开始手淫。依托脑内香艳的幻想，他将父亲取而代之，肆意支配着遭受侵占的、少年人肉欲横溢的躯体。他要给予他层层叠叠的吻痕和齿印，粗鲁地尽情揉捏他早就作痛的乳粒；要操干得他尖叫不已，仰着颈项挣扎扭摆，玫瑰花蕾般的脚趾连连痉挛；要使他的洞穴合不拢地持续翕张，让他满身狼藉、被精液填得肚腹膨胀。

半晌，柯尔同汉克一齐攀上高潮。尽管看不见分毫，但他也可以想到乳白浓腥的液体淌落康纳深陷的臀沟，濡湿会阴的模样。他闭紧双眼和嘴巴，脏污的两手攥成拳，竭力压抑着喘息，用鼻子一点点地呼出肺叶里滚烫的浊气。或许他业已被察觉，又或许他们太投入，根本无心顾及旁人。他沉默地伫立着。眼睑下的黑暗中，虚构的康纳光洁的胴体柔柔发亮。

END


End file.
